1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to subcarrier-multiplexed optical transmission systems, and especially to those using optical channel selection. Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide new and improved systems of such character.
2. General Background
The pertinence of the following references of interest will become more apparent from a reading of the specification.